poohfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlueFrackle
Categories Thank you for adding the categories to the the various images. I was planning to take care of some of that today, but it was nice to come in and see that it had already been taken care of. George B. (talk) 23:23, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. By the way, beautiful image you put on the main page :) BlueFrackle 00:38, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! I found in in the existing images that had been uploaded, but it wasn't being used anywhere, so I figured I may as well use it on the mainpage, as it has a fall look to it. George B. (talk) 00:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Pooh's Grand Adventure Nice work on the Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin page. This Wiki needs more pages like this if it's going to attract attention. I might try to add some additional info later and I'm also thinking it's about time that there was a page for Christopher Robin himself... George B. (talk) 11:03, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Winniepedia! Thanks for your edit to the Hundred Acre Woods page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 17:53, 2 July 2009 Re: Thanksgiving I thought about it, but Thanksgiving was already over when the article was posted, so I decided against it. Actually, I was thinking of maybe buffing up the article about Santa Claus and making it into a featured article. If you have any other info you can add to that, it would be much appreciated. I have the Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie DVD and sometime in the next couple days I will add in some more info about Santa from that, including a picture or even a gallery. George B. (talk) 05:25, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :It was already over?! I thought I had posted it the day before Thanksgiving. My cheap calendar must be wrong... Anyway, I like the idea of expanding the page about Santa, but I'm afraid I've already done what I could. When the page was created, it was short and poorly-written, I expanded it a little bit and added a picture (of Pooh dressed as Santa in "Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too", since I've never watched "Super Sleuth Christmas Movie"). We could create pages for these Christmas specials too BlueFrackle 12:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey, dude Hey, dude. What's up? You and me have the same favorite Pooh characters and films. Are we long-lost twins? Talk with me on my talk page if you get the chance :) JK Dude, I was just kidding about the long-lost twins. I'm just saying we are two peas in a pod. Re: Wiki Vandalism Thanks for the tip-off! The usual policy is issue a warning first and then if they persist, a ban. So I'll look into it and then give them a warning. I guess the reason I haven't really been here is because I was disillusioned since there wasn't really very many people around, but since I am the admin, I suppose I should be taking care of it. For that matter, there are a few other things I should look into as well... Agent0042 01:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wiki Improvement Thank you-- the edits you made were excellent! Keep up the good work! Agent0042 12:03, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Template Thanks for your newest additions, and for creating the Spoiler template. Based on that, I went ahead and created an Upcoming Project template. You can see it on the 2011 and Winnie-the-Pooh (2011 film) pages. Agent0042 02:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Future Releases A quick glance over Amazon.com is all one really needs to gain information on future product releases. I just punched in "Pooh" into their search and asked it to search by publication date. Agent0042 20:25, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Banned Template Picture Thanks! I'm glad you like. I've also just tweaked a couple of the other templates to take up less space-- I don't see any need for them to extend across the entire page. New Look Template Trouble Wikia's new look seems to be messing up the appearance of most of our templates. I'm going to try to tweak them when I have the chance and see what can be done about it, but for the meantime, it might be best not to use them. Agent0042 03:14, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: "This Added By" Yeah, that whole thing is just moronic kow-towing to Facebook / MySpace / whatever garbage they're trying to model. I can tell, you, though, I won't be allowing that on this Wiki. Anything added that seems to simply be a vanity edit will be reverted. I'm not having the scrolling or blurring problems that you describe though. What browser are you using? I'm on the latest Firefox. So you're on Muppet Wiki, eh? If you haven't seen it before, I've added quite a bit of content about Bear in the Big Blue House (from most of the same people who did The Book of Pooh) there. I haven't really added much of anything there lately, though I do have a fair amount of material I still can add whenever I have the chance to get around to it. Agent0042 15:11, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the "Added By" Tags I've discovered that they can be avoided by not using "Thumb" when adding the image. Take a look at the page for "The Masked Offender." Re: Scrolling Problems, Template and Image I think you mean "Internet Explorer" -- Windows XP is an operating system. In any case, the problem definitely seems to be Internet Explorer specific. I was using a system with IE earlier and I had the same problem. But if it's something we were both experiencing, then most likely we're not the only ones. So I'm guessing that Wikia has probably heard about it by now and will fix the problem, if they haven't already. Nice image that you created, I added it to the main page. As for the templates, I think they should be okay now, but have a look and let me know if it's looking alright to you also. Agent0042 00:40, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Transparent Logo Do you think that you might be able to create a transparent version of the logo? I tried, but I don't have the original source file and when I tried to set the transparent color, there were still little fiddly bits on the edges along the ring that just made it look ugly. P.S.: In the next couple of days, I'm going to switch over to a Halloween theme anyway, but we'll need the transparent logo once Halloween is over. Agent0042 16:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Trasnparent Logo, Part 2 Freeware programs such as IrfanView allow you to set a transparent color when saving, but only if you save the image as a gif. I did that with the second version that you posted and the result is now posted on the homepage. Let me know what you think! I'm glad that you're enjoying the new theme that I created! I'm definitely warming to the new look of Wikia in general. There are definitely some good features, such as the My Tools. Try it out if you have the chance! P.S.: Could you upload the original source image that you used for the logo? Agent0042 02:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::They still haven't fixed that problem with the scrolling? That's really disappointing, though it's a complete nonissue for me, as I'm using Firefox and it just doesn't seem to happen on that browser. Later, I'll check and see if anyone has reported that problem and if there's any word on a potential fix for it. Agent0042 17:46, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Places in the Heart Song The "Places in the Heart" song from Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You contains a number of clips from past scenes. I recognized one of them as being from Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too and there's another of the characters walking across Pooh Sticks bridge that seems familiar, but I can't place it. The others I can't identify - I'm afraid my knowledge of some of the films and certain episodes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh isn't quite up to snuff. If I provided images of each of the scenes, do you think that you could identify where they come from? Agent0042 03:22, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :No prob on the adding to the main page. You are, after all, the only other regular contributor here at the moment. I went ahead and uploaded the images of the flashback scenes. I'm 99% sure the first two are from Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too. Not sure about the rest, though I think that #3 and #5 might both be from the same thing. You can find them at Places in the Heart Flashback 01.jpg - 06.jpg. Agent0042 17:20, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pooh's Grand Adventure Well, that makes sense, and I have seen Pooh's Grand Adventure, though I think it might have been about a year since I last saw it. Also, for some reason I had it in my head that Pooh's Grand Adventure was released after Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You, which from looking at the dates, I now see isn't the case. I'll add the info to the to the page for "Places in the Heart" later this evening. I'll also delete the trivia item on the Pooh's Grand Adventure page that says that it's the last time that Paul Winchell voices Tigger, as that's inaccurate. Agent0042 23:11, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Scrolling Issues Say, are you still experiencing that issue where the page sometimes randomly scrolls to the top, or has that been fixed? Agent0042 22:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :I only reported the problem and I'm sure that others did, too, so if anything, I only had a small part to do with it being fixed. But I'm glad to hear that it's been solved. Agent0042 01:09, November 2, 2010 (UTC) New Feature - Did You Know? I thought you might be interested in a new feature I've added to the main page called "Did You Know?" where I post interesting facts about the series for people to read. You can make suggestions here. Agent0042 19:39, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :I did see your suggestions and I just responded. Thanks! I'm glad that you like it. Agent0042 15:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey! Thanks so much for the welcome. I'm really excited to be here! And of course I don't mind if you add some pictures, thank you so much for doing that. I'm glad we share it as a favorite! :) I wrote a synopsis for it yesterday but it accidentally got erased :( I'll try again asap but that unfortunately won't be for a few days. Thanks for saying hello, it's nice to meet you! PRIZEN 02:58, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Character Templates What are these character templates, how is that supposed to work? I'm not clear on why that category was added to the character pages. Agent0042 16:09, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Infobox I think I understand the problem now. When you added the infobox template, it added the Templates category to the character pages, which it shouldn't be doing. I'm going to edit the infobox template now to correct that problem. Anyway, sorry if that was confusing, but basically what it boils down to is that there was a coding error in the infobox template. It wasn't your fault. Agent0042 02:24, November 30, 2010 (UTC)